


Sam's Birthday

by Stormsong



Series: And Children's Dreams [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Sam's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormsong/pseuds/Stormsong
Summary: Surprise! This is not the May fic I was planned. In fact this fic wasn't planned at all.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester & the mol bunker
Series: And Children's Dreams [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681681
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Sam's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! This is not the May fic I was planned. In fact this fic wasn't planned at all.

On May second no one was home in the bunker. The Bunker was alright with that. It was used to The Winchesters and their angels leaving and coming back days, sometimes weeks, later. It was the coming back that mattered.

On May second the Bunker wasn’t aware that it was or should be a special day. It wasn’t aware that today was Sam’s birthday.

What the Bunker was aware of was that it’s current occupants were out on a hunt that they had left for two days ago. Something about a large group of something. The Bunker wasn’t sure what the monsters were, nor did it particularly care. Simply that it was a big hunt, that the Wincesters and their angels were all going. That they had taken a large and wide range of weapons. And that the Bunker had provided the Winchesters and their angels with everything it heard them talking about.

If the Bunker had been aware of, or known anything about births or birthdays, then maybe, just maybe it would have snuck in a surprise into Sam’s bag.

But the Bunker hadn’t and didn’t.

Not that Sam was used to having a good birthday, or getting gifts on his birthdays.

But there was a certain archangel that knew all about birthdays...not that he was used to celebrating any...being an angel and all…. But he knew it was a thing that the humans did. If all went well Gabriel had something very special planned for Sam’s birthday. Or belated birthday, if the hunt didn’t get wrapped up soon.


End file.
